


World of Regrets

by sshomoerotica



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshomoerotica/pseuds/sshomoerotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't realize how badly you've wanted something until it is entirely out of your reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this](http://ceares.dreamwidth.org/391.html?thread=84871) prompt in the Fast and Furious kink meme. Takes place right after the gang's first confrontation with Hobbs' men in Fast Five, when they come out of the sewers. One phrase of ... I think it was Portuguese (I wrote this a while back) is in the end and it might be totally wrong!

            “I’m pregnant, Dom!” Mia yells before the stench of the sewer has entirely dissipated; Dom is wiping the sweat from his brow and trying to get his bearings. Just those words alone and he’s lost again, heart pounding like they’ve heard Hobbs and his men yelling from the pipeline behind them. He turns around, slow motion, catches the edge of Mia’s exasperation and the beginning of disbelief and shock morphing into elation on Brian’s face.

             _Brian_. Not two days ago Dominic had all but put the blonde-haired (make that brunette – and sans curls, which is still such a shock) buster out of his mind. It’s impossible to forget Brian  _(Earl Spilner)_  O’Conner.  It’s impossible to forget the man who has given up his career, and offered his life more times than Dom can count, all for him.

             _For Mia_ , Dom’s brain hisses, like a slashed tire slowly losing air. He can still remember the first time he laid eyes on Brian, young and cocky at the store; coming in every day for a rank tuna sandwich with the crusts removed, like some sort of grade-schooler. It had been easy to see the schoolboy crush that he had harbored towards Mia, and Vince had been all over Brian like some overprotective boyfriend. But still, there had always been moments between Dom and Brian, moments that he’d locked away and stowed and hidden.

             _I almost had you_ , accompanied by that toothy grin and blazing blue eyes. Driving with Brian for the first time, hanging on to the passenger door handle as he’d learned first hand that Brian was dangerous with the right tools and could squeeze a car through a pinhole in a wall if given the chance. They’d hiked halfway home together in the aftermath of a violent gang rivalry, Brian all lanky legs and arms like he didn’t know what to do with, smiling and making small talk all the way.

            The day of the barbeque, where Vince had thrown his hissy fit but then came crawling back on his stomach, begging like some lone wolf for the alpha’s forgiveness. Dom is nothing but a forgiving, loving man when it comes to family, and that day had been no different. As Vince had kissed the top of his head, Dom had found his eyes seeking Brian’s, a spike of fear causing his heart to skitter. Brian had looked back, strong and calm, and then he had looked to Vince, and Dom had always thought he’d seen some sort of challenging spark travel between them.

            That warm summer night in the garage, cool Coronas in hand as Dom had bared his past to a skinny nobody who had somehow become family within scant weeks. Brian had sat there, switching between staring reverently at the car and then flicking his gaze back to Dom, equal parts understanding and something softer than pity that had made Dom’s stomach twist.

            When he saw Brian for the first time since the break out of Lompoc and the subsequent relocation and separation, it had warmed Dom’s heart to realize that busters with hearts of gold and playful, cheshire grins would never change. It had been just like old times – Brian had  _known_  that Dom would come to save him, as the train sped towards the bridge, and that was more trust that Dominic deserved. Together they'd shot over that cliff, plummeted towards that water, and Dom had thought  _this is it, I’m dead_ , and the idea of dying with Brian at his side had been so  _right_  he hadn’t even cared to be afraid.

            Now he watches _them_ , slow motion like they’re moving through pudding, Brian crowding Mia in and smiling like he’s won the lottery.

            “You mean it?” he asks, and his infectious smile spreads like the plague, right across Mia’s face. “Seriously?” She’s grinning, open-mouthed, laughing with the force of the joy, like it’s some explosive light that might just kill her.

            Detached, Dom knows he will feel happiness, the way a man in shock realizes that he will soon feel the pain of a broken bone, or a gunshot wound. But now he stands in silence, aware that his face looks completely wrong, contorted in gape-mouthed shock.

            Dom’s not some stupid naïve child reading fantasy romance novels – he’s always known how it goes. From minute one he’d seen the way Mia had looked at Brian, and who wouldn’t see a man like Brian and go weak at the knees? He could charm the pants off of anyone. He’s sexy as hell behind the wheel – oozing confidence with his lead foot daring every car to its limits. Dom can still remember the first time Brian had showed him his skill at driving with no eyes on the road. As if he creates some psychic connection with the cars he drives, Brian can look a passenger straight in the eye and hold contact, carry on a full conversation. He can perfectly time stops, turns, even fucking  _change lanes_. It had been insane. At the time Dom had long passed the point of fearing Brian behind the wheel – hell, only other driver Dom felt as safe with was himself. Instead, Dom had laughed like a madman, slapped his knee and punched Brian in the shoulder, awestruck at this man who had grown out of his once-buster.

            So maybe Dom had gotten ideas. Maybe he’d read mixed signals from Brian. Maybe he’d blown things so beyond proportion that he  _was_  a stupid naïve little kid. But the anger and betrayal after Race Wars had been real, whether or not Brian had saved Vince’s life. He’d hated Brian, hated him for that brief second, and it had crumpled just as Jesse’s body did, falling to the hard, unforgiving concrete. Then Dom had hated himself, for being stupid and letting someone in. He couldn’t bring himself to hate Brian, because Brian had never  _done_  anything. Perhaps it was the fact that Brian could have done things – the knowledge that the entirety of their friendship had been teetering upon lies, a power imbalance so unknowable that it had rocked Dominic’s world. Brian could have pulled the switch at any point, could have picked up a phone and planned to turn Dom in – but he never did.

            Dom had spent months in Mexico, wondering why.  _Why_  had Brian picked Dom as his ticket in?  _Why_  had he never asked, never dug deep until days before Race Wars?  _Why_  had Brian given Dom the keys to his Supra and allowed him to drive away?

            Only five years later, after the defeat of Braga, did Dom come to realize that Brian  _cared_. He had never  _not_  cared – even then, he’d begged Dom to run, to get out. Dom had felt his heart tighten as he’d watched Brian bleed out against the sand, gasping and making half-hearted attempts at banter and humor. Every chance he got he’d thrown everything he could into saving Dominic’s ass, until he finally flipped over a bus filled with fifty convicts and drove away with one.

            Dom doesn’t know what he’s ever done to deserve and produce such loyalty out of a man who had once been a cop. He stands, watching the glow on Mia’s face, and remembers what-ifs that he’d gone through as the years had passed. After Race Wars and fleeing to Mexico, he’d wondered about looking Brian up. He’d been willing to risk it all, just as Brian had, to sneak back up into LA and get the last word. He hadn’t wanted to leave Brian hating him, but he’d known even then that Brian was not his to go back to. Brian had been and would be Mia’s. Was Mia’s, more now in this moment than ever.

            As long as there was Mia, there would be no  _Brian_  for Dominic. Coming to terms with that had been painful, even more so in the aching loneliness that had accompanied Letty’s death. Without Letty, Dominic’s first thoughts had swerved a hard left to Brian, each idea ending in Mia’s smiling face. Dom is Mia’s brother, and as such he gives everything to her. Whatever she wants, Dom refuses to stand in the way. So now he smiles – it hurts his cheeks and feels painfully fake – and runs a hand over his head, working to keep the shock from looking too distraught.

            He collects Mia into a tight hug. His eyes connect with Brian’s blazing blue and it makes him shiver and his heart stops. But then he’s throwing out an arm to catch Brian by the shoulder and this makes Brian laugh as he’s pulled in, too.

            It may not be how Dom had always imagined – or  _wished, wished, wished_  – but he loves both Mia and Brian, and if they make each other happy, he cannot stand in the way. He will protect them and be with them, but he will not stand between them. It is stupid to think that he even is an option for Brian.

            “ _Minha família,”_  he whispers against Mia’s hair, and she giggles with the warmth of his breath and the sentiment beneath it. Against his back Brian’s hand tightens in his shirt, and without looking Dom  _knows_  that million-watt smile is glowing, just for him.

            And that is enough.


End file.
